Halo:Hellfyre
by Koejou
Summary: Hellfyre squad was sent to stop a covenant invasion in Chetzo, Russia, On a mission to wipe up the reminants of a covenant invasion 2 years ago. It would cost them greatly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! Im Koejou, a new author here on ! This is, obviously, my first story on this site, so the story might be a bit off of what you'd expect. I dont care what you leave as a comment, but know I ****WILL NOT**** do any gay/lesbian/bisexual/unisexual sex stories or posts. I am, however, planning on experimenting with this story. If you would, drop a comment on how well you think I did. Thanks for your time.**

**CHAPTER 1:TOUCHDOWN**

PFC Matt "Leo" Dempsy woke with a loud bang. As he looked around, he discovered his squad had managed to stay together. He walked out of the pod, sensing something was off. The pod to his left was purple. The last few days came back in a rush. A treaty, some brawls,a new member. He tried to remember his squadmates names to reorientate himself. To his left there was Terissa "Ace" Hamilton, a texan girl, Nikolai "Brick" Ricencovich, a strange russian-german blend, and his Zay "Snare" Takeo, the japenese squad leader. On his right, his childhood friend-turned-enemy Will "Fly" Turner, a tiny SOB, and an elite, Shar'Tere, or Lilly in english. Matt retrieved his DMR and set out for supplies.

Matt returned to a welcoming sight. His squad was sitting around flashlights, eating cold rations and chatting about their previous lives. Their lives before the war. Matt lit a fire, casting a golden glow over the dark, desolate highway. "Ah, he returns!" Nikolai remarked witha cheerful tone. Silence fell over the small group, awaiting an answer. "Well, someoe had to keep you warm." Matt replied, retrieving his SMG, arousing warm, good-hearted laughter from the group. "What took you so long? I'm getting frostbite!" Nikolai wittily returned,beaming under a minor spell of alcohol. "Silence! Belly down, unless you desire to be stuck with needles! Brutes, 12 'o clock!" Zay quickly hushed any replies witha harsh wisper. The squad followed these orders, seconds before a brute hit squad strolled in, carelessly dropping their weapons. A phanton flew by, scanning for aircraft. "Dispatch all enemy combatants. Knives only." Zay commanded, moving with a grace gifted to few.

Moments later, Hellfyre squad was mobile, searching nearby hotels for rooms, finding a rather unique building. The outer walls were made of glass, enclosing beautiful rooms with silk sheets and cotton curtains. Matt and Lilly were placed on first watch, both walking nearly hand in hand. "You humans are an decisive species, aren't you? Hopping from planet to planet, only to sent more from that planet." Matt turned the question around his him mind, deciding on an answer.

"Sometimes, but only when we need to. We've proven we're stubborn headed bastards when we need stayed quiet for the rest of the watch. As Zay and Nikolai took over the watch, Matt lay own, thinking of Lilly before falling asleep.

Matt woke, for the second time that night, with a bang. He rushed out, his armor making a black blur. He burst through the door, finding a gruesome scene. Zay was torn apart by a hunter shield, knife landing on the floor witha dull thud. Nikolai rushed over, explaning what had happened. " We turned the corner, me taking a swig from my vodka and Zay tense as always, when the phantom stopper right in front of us. We took cover by a couch we dragged out earlier, expecting only grunts. When the hunters came out, Zay was already halfway to them. He stopped, unable to move, in sock from this rapid devolpment. The hunters charged, shoving Zay to the ground. You saw the rest." Matt was stunned. Zay was tough, almost indestructable even. How could a hunter kill Zay? Thats when he realised something. "Lilly's room is closer to them! Lets go!" he yelled, thankful for the door that was between them and the hunters. "Not so fast, boy. Why are concerned about Lilly suddenly? If I didn't know you, my friend, then I would say you have a crush on our new friend." Nikolai said, trying to calm the sudden rush of adrenaline that Matt had aquired. Matt blushed, thankful for the dark visor of his helmet. Nikolai was right. Matt had slowly developed a crush on Lilly. And it ate him alive. They slipped out, agreeing on a plan. They rounded a corner seeing one of the fuel rod cannons cool in the cool russian air. They doubled their pace, Rapidly throwing the C12 in their hands near the hunters, cannonballing into a room before detonating the plastic explosives. The building shook, waking the rest of hellfyre squad. Nikolai was the first one out, finding his vodka bottle shattered underneath the rubble of the floor above them. He cursed silently, looking at the rooms that the rest occupied. He saw a body, speachless as Matt slid up to him. Matt jumped the small gap created by the explosion, discovering what Nikolai coundn't take his eyes off of. Terissa was badly burned, several of her bones were shattered into dust, some proruding from her blackened, lifeless body. He was joined by Nikolai, Will and Lilly soon after his discovery. They collected Zay and Terissa's tags, and set off into the dark cover of night.

It was evening when they saw multiple wraiths patrolling the area, their cannons giving off an eerie blue glow. "Hide! Quick!" Matt ordered, being nominated that morning as squad leader. They

lept into a russian bar, Nikolai's eyes immediately lighting up as his russian side kicked in. Every bottle of vodka within 5 yards was drunk, Nikolai passed out with a smile on his face. Matt hefted the heavy man over his shoulder and carried him to a room on the 2nd floor. Matt then took first watch, taking the time to think about his life, including his crush on Lilly. He didn't like her sangelli name Shar'tere. He was deep in thought as Lilly burst out in anger, the door nearly flying off the hinges. "Will being an ass?" Matt asked, his voice hinting concern. Lilly just grunted, and Matt understood. "Don't take it personally. Will hates everyone.' Matt tried to reassure her when Will calmly walked out of the room "So, you wanna take up my offer, Shar'tere? Shall we kill Nikolai?" Matt shot up. "Kill Nikolai? We need him you selfish bastard! No-one is killing anybody!" Will drew his knife. " FUCK YOU MATT!" he screamed, slashing at Matt's helmet, cutting through the visor. Matt dodged it, kicking Will in the back, causing him to fly into a wall and knocking him out. Lilly smiled, and Matt suddenly blushed, and proceeded to drag Will into the room. _Dear god, her smile is beautiful._ Matt immediately killed the thought. He couldnt afford to think like that. _It'll never happen anyways._ He called Lilly in, and they both took one of the 7 remaining beds, falling asleep before they hit the pillow.

Matt woke up before anyone else, sitting up in the bed and remembering last night._ She smiled at me. Me!_ Heat flushed to his face as the memory stuck to his brain. He got up and walked outside, SMG at ready, to make sure no-one had snuck up them. Thats when Nikolai woke up. "Turn down the fucking lights! Who the fuck turned them up so damn high?!" He sreamed louder than ever before, waking Lilly and bringing Will closer to consciousness. Matt rushed over to his friend, covering his mouth with his hand and shushed Nikolai. They gave his some morphine to help, and it worked. By the time Will woke up, Nikolai was already making smart-ass jokes. "Have a nice nap, Will?" he commented rapidly, not giving Will a chance to fully wake up. Will flipped him the bird and got out of bed. They ate breakfast and ran outside, checking for any sighns of opposition, not finding a single soul, human or covenant. They gathered their composure and jogged towards a tall building 3 miles west. Matt rounded a corner, nearly ramming into a grunt,dispatching it quickly. The rest of the grunts squad were stunned by this intimidating black figure. The rest of Hellfyre squad joined Matt, scaring off the rest of the grunts. Matt sat down, catching his breath as he slid down the concrete collumn that kept up an overhead highway. Hellfyre squad followed suit,weapons holstered and guard lowered. Matt could barely hear the first shot. A large ball of plasma crashed down in front of a nearby building, bringing them back to life. "Get into a building. Hurry!" Matt ordered,feet a rapid blur on the concrete. He jumped into a building,turning around and seeing Will and Nikolai vaulting into the hotel across the street. He suddenly couldn't breathe. Lilly groaned, her left leg burned by plasma. Matt covered the wound, checking how much wraiths were out there. On the street, side by side, were 10 wraiths turrents ready to blow up whatever moved out of those two buildings. Matt rushed over to Lilly, picked her up, and carried her up 3 floors to a strange sight. There were cots lined up, none tipped over or occupied. He set Lilly down on a cot next to his, staring at her. He got up and booby trapped the stairwell, returning to his cot and lying down, sudddenly aware of hot tired he was. He fell asleep, wondering whether or not Lilly was talking to him when she said _I love you._

**There you go. The first chapter of Hellfyre squads journey. I am doing 11 chapters to this, and will try and have this done before christmas. If you haven't figured out where I'm going with this story, then wait for chapter 6. All will be revealed within a month or two. Please tell me what you think and I'll try to get chapter 2 sometime next week. Untill then, keep watch. See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers, it's Koejou again! It hasn't been long since the upload of chapter 1 (about a week) and I hope I can make this a habit. Please, once again, leave any comments you have over this story or chapter, and try and hang on til the last chapter. **

**CHAPTER 2:CLOSER**

Matt aroused himself from his slumber and surveyed the scenery. He was still in the 3rd floor of what resembled a homeless shelter. He got up and checked the trap he strung, finding it tighter than ever and still in the same position. Matt pulled a hunk of meat he found in a nearby kitchen and started a fire._ We're pretty set up here. Why should we leave?_ Matt thought greedily, shaking the thought from his head. He placed the cold roast on a homemade split and slowly heated up breakfast.

**POV switch: Lilly**

Lilly awoke to the suculent smell of meat roating and fat sizziling. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and took in a familliar sight. A man, about as tall as she was, was dressed in pure black armor. _Matt_, she instantly thought rather fondly. She got up and walked over to him, sitting down and taking in the sight of the roasting meat. "Morning." Matt said, senting Lilly's heart fluttering. _Stop it! you can't seriously like this human. He's, well, human!_ she thought, nearly smacking her forehead. "Hey, Matt. Can I show you something?" she asked, already handing Matt a holo.

**POV switch:Matt**

Matt took the holo, pressing the button on the bottom of the grey bar. A picture of 2 elites popped up. One, presumably a male, was about 8'5" and had a stern look on his face. The second was a mirror of Lilly. Same dark, blue eyes. Same height. Same beautiful face. _Snap out of it you ninny! _ he told himself. "Parents?" he asked, almost choking up. "Yes." she replied, a sad look on her face as she chewed on the roash that was carved up as Lilly had sat down a minute before. Matt was suddely no longer hungery. His parents had died by brute hands, and the memory still haunts him. Suddenly, a loud BOOM shook the building as his trap was tripped. "Upstairs! Now!" Matt ordered, rushing the door as he pulled out a grenade. He primed it and tossed it in a shattered window, blowing up a few grunts and the door hinges. They rushed up the stairs, reaching the top floor in record time, when their radios bust to life. "Hello? Anyone there? Matt? Lilly?" Nikolai's voice was distorted through the radio, but there was no doubt it was the burly russo-german." We're here, Nik. What's wrong?" Matt had asked. " Me and Will had to evacuate Earth. The brutes got us and broke some bones, but we're both fine now. We're obiting the atmosphere right now. Sorry guys. You're on your own." Matt had never felt so enraged. Ever.

**POV switch: Lilly**

Lilly followed Matt onto the roof, concerned for him. He had punched the nearby wall, putting a small hole in the brittle material. Lilly grabbed his sholders and turned him around. "STOP" she screamed. "Right now, I can only trust you, and you alone. I don't want you dead." . With these words, Matt calmed down. Lilly felt the effects of the near bertayal from his friend. Lilly and suddenly hugged him. She had done it suddenly, and blushed at the prospect of doing it. She parted from him, and muttered some random gibberish. _I'm hopeless_, she thought.

**POV switch: Matt**

Lilly had hugged him. Matt blushed and stammored "I have some rope. We can get off this building and find somewhere new. How about it?". Lilly almost intantly agreed. Matt had tied the rope to a sturdy metal pipe and took off torwards ground. His boots hit a grunt below with a loud _crunch_ and quickly dispatched the other 3. Lilly came down soon after, eyes wide in fear of death. "Let's get going, then" Matt said instantly. Matt and Lilly had lucked out. About a mile away was an old hotel with one flight of stairs. They climbed said stairs and found 2 rooms, side by side, and had fallen asleep after a half hour of thinking of the other person.

**Well then. There it is. chapter 2 of my 11 chapter series. each title will represent something important to the chapter it's naming. Its 1:41 a.m. right now on my clock, so I'm gonna hit the sack. Comment on what you think so far, and to those of you that are reading this before you sleep, goodnight. One more thing. Sorry its a little short, I came down with a case of writers block and had to end it early.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again, readers, to chapter 3 of the Halo:Hellfyre mini-trilogy (yes, I'm planning on making 2 more stories using Hellfyre squad). BTW, I do checkon my story every once in a while, and I've noticed no-one has commented on how they feel I'm doing with this story. I don't wanna sound bossy, I just want to know what people think of my writing ability. **

**Chapter 3: The Artifact**

Matt awoke from his slumber and walked outside, nearly walking straight into Lilly. "You hungry? If not, then we should probably get moving." Matt offered, still shaking off the effects of a well deserved good nights sleep, and Lilly just nodded. They warily went down the stairs and out the back door, searching for signs of human or sangelli presence. It wasn't long before the first phantom had showed up, strangely only hovering in place for a moment, as if to observe. It flew away as silently as it arrived. "We may need to find some shelter, fast. It may come back with ground troops." Matt ordered, and instantly began searching. Lilly had followed suit.

They had soon come across a strange two story house with a basement. "This'll do. Find heavy material to use as cover. And hurry, we may not have that long before they come and attack us." Matt ordered. They had found plenty of steel beams behind the stairwell, but didn't question why they were there. Using the plasma pistols Lilly had, in secret, collected, they built and wielded two small half-bunkers, and waited for the impending covenant forces.

Their wait was a short one. The low, ominous hum of phantom engines had almost came unnoticed by both Matt and Lilly. "Ready up! We kill whatever comes through that door, no matter what. Understood?" Matt stated, and Lilly's reply was, once again, a nod. The high pitched voices of grunts had filled every corner of the dank room as they searched the whole house before going into the basement. A grunt heavy had appeared in the doorway, then tumbled down the stairs when Matt placed a .50 caliber round in its skull, silencing it for good. "Hey! What the hell! That was my friend!" another grunt had said, appeared in the doorway, and was sniped by Lilly's carbine. The rest had charged down, screaming bloody vengeance and a long string of curses. They were gunned down instantly. "Collect their weapons. We may need them later." Matt spoke, and with a more stable tone than before, and Lilly and randomly wondered why. Matt had gathered up roughly half of the fuel rod cannons, and had almost turned away from the scene when something caught his eye. "Hey, Lilly! Found this on a dead grunt, and it has these wierd marking on it." Lilly glanced up at it and froze for a moment. _They found it. Those fuckers found it. Oh no._ "I don't know. Keep it, though, It may be useful." she lied, hoping Matt bought it. He shrugged, put it on, and carried the cannon back to his bunker.

They had finished loading the guns and distributing ammo when a second hum began to fill the sky. "Ready?" Matt asked,and Lilly replied with a hearty "Hell yes.". A foul stench filled the air, and a rampaging brute huled itself down the stairs. Matt fired at it, killing it instantly. "Take that, you furry pile of shit!" Matt taunted, suddenly filled with bravado and the need to inflict pain upon the brutes. The rest charged at them, spikers firing blindly. Lilly pulled out her needler pistol, and fired upon the group. Two were killed bu the super-combine blast, and the rest were left injured. Matt had snuck up and slit their throats, a smirk upon his face as the blue-orange neon blood had spilled upon their armor. "Whats wrong with me?" he asked out loud, "Why did I enjoy that?" Lilly began to talk, but Matt couldn't hear her. _Kill her._ The strange amulet said. _Kill her, or she'll kill you. KILL HER!_ "No! I won't do it!" He yelled, and Lilly shot him a look. "I need to rest. I'm starting to hear a strange voice. I'm sorry Lilly, I feel like i need to sleep. Wake me when you need help." He said, and was asleep before he could even sit.

Lilly had dragged Matt's body behind cover and took the artifact from him. "How? This is an ancient forerunner artifact. It shouldn't have been found. I hope the council member inside this one hasn't taken a hold of Matt. But why is he so sleepy all of the sudden?" Lilly began to think aloud until her head hurt. So many unsolved questions, so little time for answers.

**I honestly think that this chapter was pretty decent, don't you? If you haven't figured out what chapter 6 will be about, you (hopefully) will find out next chapter. A shout out to all of you that have kept on reading, especially the guy/girl in Australia If you guys actually read my notes, then comment/private message me this guys name: Morgan Freeman. Thanks to those of you that are reading my stories and my 'notes'. If you are a member of Fanfiction and have a story, I'd be glad to read it if you want. just find a way to leave me the link.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys (and possibly gals)! I have chapter 5 ready to upload, and that is a good thing for both of us. Chapter 6 will be really akward to type, so its gonna take me awhile to get it ready. In the mean time, like I said, you can enjoy 2 chapter uploads this week. However, I have to warn you, this chapter will get graphic, so if you're faint of heart, skip paragraphs 2 and 3. I made them easy to recognize by putting beginning of/end dream.**

**Chapter 4: Confession**

Matt woke up, screaming at an unhuman frequency. He ran outside and gasped for air. His body began to tremble with fear. "What's wrong?" Lilly had materialised behind him, and had asked the question out of concern. Matt yurned around, and began to talk with more than a hint of malice in his voice. "Why do you want to know? It doesn't fucking concern you." Lilly was shocked. _What happened to him?_ She thought, then realised what is was. She handed him the artifact, and he began to cry. "I'm sorry. This amulet is tearing me apart." he said, "If you wanna know what's wrong, then sit down.", then began to expain his dream.

**(beginning of dream)** He and Lilly were on their way out of the dark, desolate russian town, a cold late fall breeze flowing through their freshly entwined fingers. They had reached the border, hoping that there was life beyond the termite eaten gate, giddy with a newfound hope when 2 people had appeared to Matt's right, and he nearly fainted. His parents were horribly maimed, dead, but walking. Behind them they dragged 2 body bags, 1 for each person, and slowly shambled towards them. "NO SON OF MINE WILL FRATERNIZE WITH THIS WHORE AND HER RACE!" his father boomed, and both Matt and Lilly were overcome with fear. Matt sensed something on his side, and turned in time to see his mother hit him with a metal pole. Hard.

He woke tied to a metal chair. "Lilly?" he cried out in desperation, and suddenly was aware of a slight amount of pressure in his right hand. He heard Lilly moan in pain to his left, then panicked. "Lilly? Hang in there! I'll get us out this time." he tried to console her, but secretly knew he just wanted to comfort himself. "Release her hand, boy.' his father had materialized beside him, and made a command. "No, father. I know you're dead. So is mom. I will not release her hand because I love her. And she is alive. She is real." He immediately defied the dead man's orders, not regreting a word. "THEN YOU CAN DIE WITH HER. YOU ARE NOT MY SON!" his voice filled every corner of the room, then Lilly's hand spazmed. He felt a sudden dab of heat on his cheek, face and hands. "Lilly?" he wimpered, then discovered that his left hand was free. He reached his hand up to his face and saw Lilly's human-like blood on the palm of his hand. "NO! LILLY! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO LILLY!?" Matt was overcome with rage. He struggled against his bonds violently, and his left hand was tied, again, to the chair, as if by magic. His mother came up to him, spat in his face, and sliced his stomach open with a crude knife. Matt roared in pain, then watched helplessly as his entrails were dragged out and slowly burned. He died. **(end dream)**

Matt had shivered violently as he waited for Lilly to say something. "Do you really love me?" she asked, her voice full of the hope she tried to contain. Matt felt a little scared to answer, but knew when Lilly had asked that question that she loved him. "Yes. We have been on countless missions, but it took me this journey through hell to feel this way." Lilly squealed with unbridled joy and kissed him. Matt felt in no hurry to break apart from her warm embrace. He began to feel a slight warmth spreading through his body, and a slight pain below the waist. He pulled apart from her and blushed a deep crimson. "Felling a little stiff?" she asked, then laughed as Matt had, impossibly, blushed an unnatural shade of red. "How would you know?" he asked, stuttering from the embarrassment and love that was quite strong in their vicinity. "Well, lets just say we elites still have sexual attractions too." she replied, and laughed again and Matt sat, bumbling like a complete ass. "You enjoy making me feel uncomfortable, don't you?" he asked after he got his nerves under control. Lilly just nodded, still laughing at the situation she put him in. "Well, w better get moving." he almost yelled, trying to get Lilly to calm down. "Ok, ok. Let me breathe first." she said, then stood up and began to walk behind Matt.

Matt had found an abandoned store while tracking some weird prints. He motioned for Lilly to stop, then threw a frag inside the shattered window. It exploded, killing everything inside. "You wanna go inside?" he asked, and Lilly nodded in agreement. He advanced cautiously, hoping that there wasn't an ambush waiting for them. They walked into the desolate building, discovering only a couple grunts, dead from the frag that had rolled in front of them. "We can make camp here, if you like." he suggested. "Ok, why not? It's got shelves we can stack against the windows, and no-one can discover us here." She replied, smiling mischievously. Matt ignored the comment, but had secretly began to get hopeful. He shoved shelves against the windows as Lilly started a fire.

**On the _Conqueror_**

Willtried to stand up from the bed, but found he was too weak to even blink. Every part of his body hurt like hell. "Ah, the human awakens. Welcome to the deepest, most disturbed corner of your brain, Will." spoke a strange man. He was 8' 11". covered in black and dark green armor, and was floating in the air. Surrounding him were robot dogs, giving off a dark green glow from their mouths. "Who are you?" Will asked, his mouth feeling as though it was on fire. "You can call me The General." the floating figure replied, then set his hounds upon Will.


	5. Chapter 5

**For those of you that haven't figured it out, the **_**Conqueror **_**is an UNSC Frigate of my own invention. A little heads up, Matt's amulet is going to very important in this chapter, but will only be in this chapter. No others,**

**CHAPTER 5: THE GENERAL**

Matt sat down beside Lilly and started a fire. The shelves were lined up perfectly, tight enough so an explosion wouldn't knock them loose. "Well, that's all done. Come closer, Lilly. It's getting cold." Matt said, and Lilly was more than happy to oblige. Matt's amulet began to shiver and shake violently inside an empty ammo pouch. "What the hell?" Matt and Lilly asked in unison, and the amulet shot from his pocket. It landed neatly inside a sharp-looking box with spikes pointing inward towards a hole. A humming sound filled the room, and Matt's world was filled with a dark green light.

Matt, as usual, was the first one awake. He sat up and took in the scenery. Several floating chunks of metal, flat on the top and infused with dark green bars. He looked over the edge, and found only empty space. Matt rapidly pulled away from the edge, and found Lilly, still unconscious, wearing only a see through white cloth covering her body like a 1 piece swimsuit. He was instantly turned on, and checked for his armor. He had none on, only a flight suit and his backup magnum. He turned away from the scene and waited for Lilly to regain consciousness.

Lilly had come to shortly after Matt had sat down. She looked at herself, and blushed. _Did he see anything? _she immediately thought. she shook her head and looked around. She noticed a fresh set of human clothes, and put them on, finding that they surprisingly fit. "Ok, Matt. I'm dressed." Lilly announced. Matt turned around, then sighed with relief. "This place is really fucking weird. Where are we?" Matt was slowly starting to panic, his question slurring with a volley of possibilities. "Matt! I know where we are!" Lilly yelled. Matt shut up and waited for her to continue. "It's the inside of a forerunner building. Your amulet must have been a key to open a portal here. The covenant was tying to do this for months. And we did it first!" she began to get excited, her mandibles moving faster as she reached the end of her explanation. "We need to get out of here. Now." Matt ordered, and drew his magnum. A pack of robotic dogs were climbing up a wall, a trail of dark green light behind them. Matt dispatched them fairly easy, and grabbed Lilly's hand. "Let's go!" he yelled, and pulled her along.

"STOP!" a deep yet soft voice bellowed. "I am The General. Who are you, small black one and small purple one?" Matt spoke first. "I am Matt, a human. My companion, my... my love's name is Lilly, a sangelli." Lilly and blushed at being called this, but enjoyed the fact that it had been said. "Ahhh. So, human, why are you here?" The general had asked, a small amount of dark green vapor escaping his mouth. "We wish not to be here. We wish to be aboard the _Conqueror_, our frigate." Lilly answered this time. "The frigate, as you say, has been destroyed. I will let you leave this place, but should we cross paths again, I will kill you." The General barked, confusing Lilly, but Matt had understood. "Then let us hope we never see each other again" he told The General before a flash of light had brought Matt and Lilly back to the real world.

Matt and Lilly returned to Earth in time to see the _Conqueror _fall, burning, into a large building and exploding. Matt had sat there, to stunned to talk. " Don't worry, Matt. We'll find a way out of here." Lilly tried to comfort Matt with those soothing words, and he broke down. "All my friends were in there. Everyone just crashed and died. One second here, the next gone." he said, then ran off into the cold russian air, Lilly close behind, yelling "Stop! Matt, stop!" repeatedly.

Matt had rushed into a condemned hotel room and just lay there, thinking about every aspect of his life, when Lilly came in the unlocked door. "I'm tired, Lilly." he said as she walked in, "I'm tired of being a punching bag. Life as thrown every punch possible, every advantage given to the system. I's tired of all the bullshit." Lilly composed herself, then replied "Well, you still have me." she said. Matt had looked up and smiled. "There is one thing I can do, though." she stated, got a foxy look in her eyes, locked the door, and advanced towards Matt.

**Sorry the chapter a little short guys, but I need all my "creative powers" for the next chapter. Hopefully, by now, you have it figured out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**These author notes must be becoming a nuciance for you guys, so I'll stop posting them after this chapter. And, well, here it is. The reson why some of you may be here.**

**Chapter 6: The Love That We Share**

Matt's heart began to race. "Um...Lilly, are you ok?" he asked her, and she replied by pouncing upon him. "Of course I am, honey. I had just thought..." she had let her sentence trail off on purpose, hoping Matt would get a clue. Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on top of him. "Well, you thought right." he said, and kissed her. Lilly was momentarily taken by suprize, then completely let go. Matt's tongue prodded against Lilly's, and she allowed it entrance. Their tongues danced as they kissed, and Lilly pulled apart for air. Matt flipped her below him and confined in Lilly. "This is my first time, so..." he tried to say, but Lilly had silenced him with another kiss. "I figured." she consoled him, "It's my first time too." She began to take off her armor, which prompted Matt to do the same. "Well, someone's a little excited." Lilly taunted, and Matt blushed in his navy blue flash suit. He began slowly leaving a trail of kisses upon Lily nude body while Lilly moaned in pleasure and slid Matt's suit off. She reached into Matt's exposed boxers, and he let out a shout gasp. Lilly shoved him below her, and with one swift tug, tore off his boxers, revealing his 7" member. She was momentarily shocked at the sight of it. Its was similar in looks of a male sangelli's, except she found that a male human's was larger. She put her fingers upon her wet slit and took Matt's cock inside her mouth. She began to bob up and down, causing Matt to moan in pure extacy. He tried to get her to stop, but only got out, "Not...now. Wait.", and Lilly stpped. She understood what he meant, and gleefully placed herself right next to him as Matt positioned himself at her entrance. "Be gentle." was all Lilly said before Matt took her virginity with one swift yet powerful thrust. Her eyes brimmed with tears at the effort of keping the pain under control. Matt pulled out. "Did I hurt you?" he had asked, and Lilly had just shook her head and asked "Slower, please.". Matt had penitrated her again, and kept it at a slower pace. Lilly began to feel a build up inside her. "Matt, I think I'm cumming!" she moaned, and Matt only nodded. "Lilly, I'm cumming too." he told her, and slowly increased his tempo. "Matt, don't stop. Be my mate!" she screamed as they both reached their limits. Matt spilled his seed into Lilly, then collapsed next to her. He felt Lilly cuddle up next to him. "I love you, Matt." she said before falling asleep. "I love you too, Lilly. I have loved you before, and I love you now." he replied, and Lilly only indicated this with a soft wisper of his name. Matt put his arms around her and fell asleep.


End file.
